Totally Phantom
by shadowedstar213
Summary: Sam, Danny, and Tuck get assigned as exchange students sent to L.A. California. Sam invites Danny and Tuck to stay with her at... Uncle Jerry's 25-floor, 3,000 room mansion! And what a surprise... Uncle Jerry just happens to be Jerry, head of WOOHP!
1. Taking Flight

Totally Phantom

A Danny Phantom/Totally Spies crossover fanfiction

Sam Manson gazed out the window as the airplane neared the airport. She couldn't believe it. She and her two best friends, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley, had been chosen as the exchange students to be sent to Los Angeles, California!

Sam glanced at the sleeping boy next to her.

"_Tucker has got to buy some breath-mints_," Sam thought.

She glanced at Danny, who was sitting on the other side of Tucker. Danny quickly looked away, trying to hide the obvious fact that he had been staring blankly at her.

"_I wonder what kind of shampoo he uses_," Sam thought. "_I smell strawberry_..._ wait a minute_,_ guys don't use strawberry shampoo_!"

Sam looked back at the two boys, who were now both sleeping. Tucker's loud snoring was getting pretty annoying.

"Please fasten your seat belts, we will be landing soon," a voice over the loudspeaker said.

Sam reached over to Danny and gently shook him awake. Danny yawned and sat up. Sam tweaked Tucker's nose to wake him up. Tucker yelped in pain as he quickly sat up.

"Hey!" Tucker cried, rubbing his nose.

"Fasten your seat belts, we're going to be landing soon," Sam told the two. Danny and Tucker fastened their seat belts, but Sam just couldn't get hers to buckle. She growled in frustration.

"Here, Sam, it works like this," Danny said, reaching over to Sam and gripping her seat belt. He twisted it to one side and fitted it into the holder. Sam looked up to thank Danny and found her face only inches from his. Sam and Danny blushed furiously as they leaned back into their seats.

"Er, thanks," Sam muttered. Tucker started singing.

"Sam and Danny sitting in their seats... are they kissing, - OW, MY FEET!!!" Tucker screeched as Sam stomped on his feet, quite hard we might add. Everyone on the plane laughed at the three fourteen-year-olds.

The pilot descended the plane and landed it on the runway. Pretty soon the plane rolled to a stop at the boarding hallway.

"Excuse me," Sam said, getting out of her seat. She brushed by Tucker and Danny, making sure to grind her heel into Tucker's toes as she passed. Tucker bit his tongue to keep from screaming in pain.

Sam then hopped into the bathroom to freshen up. When she came out, she had all her hair pulled up into one big ponytail on top of her head, probably because of the California heat.

Danny had taken all their suitcases down from the baggage compartment above their heads. They each claimed their own and exited the plane.


	2. Getting There

Totally Phantom

A Danny Phantom/Totally Spies crossover fanfiction

Chapter 2

The three waited outside the airport for a ride. Danny and Tucker tried to wave down taxis while Sam just stood on the edge of the curb as if waiting for someone.

A limo drove up and the window rolled down revealing a middle-aged man in the driver's seat. Sam grinned and ran over to the car.

"Hi Uncle Jerry! How have you been?" Sam greeted the man or Uncle Jerry in her case. Danny and Tucker stopped trying to wave down taxis and just stared at her.

"Danny! Tucker! Come here!" Sam called. In a moment, the two boys were standing on either side of her. "Danny, Tucker, this is my Uncle Jerry. Uncle Jerry, these are my best friends, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley."

Uncle Jerry held out a hand to Danny and Tucker. Danny shook it in greeting, then Tucker. Sam opened up the door to the back seat and Tucker slid in first.

"I wouldn't want to bother you two lovebirds!" he said (keeping his feet as far away from Sam as possible) as Danny climbed in, then Sam. Danny and Sam both blushed scarlet.

"You don't mind, do you Danny?" Sam asked as she carefully leaned across Danny (who had a really goofy grin on his face), took off her left boot, and clobbered Tucker with it.

Uncle Jerry grinned. A bit of training, and his niece would be a full-fledged spy working for WOOHP (World Organization Of Human Protection)!

Soon they reached Uncle Jerry's 25-floor, 2,000-room mansion. Danny and Tucker's jaws dropped. Sam just maneuvered her way upstairs to her rooms. A bellhop led Tucker and Danny to their rooms... as in, everyone got three rooms each!

"This is the life!" Tucker said, flopping down on his custom-made bed.

"You said it," Danny said through a TV screen communicator.

Sam's face appeared on the monitor.

"Time for dinner!" she told them.

Danny and Tucker looked at each other (through the monitor) blankly.

"Where's the kitchen?" they asked in unison.

"There's one on every floor!" Sam said. "There's a map of the mansion in your room."

"Which one?" Danny and Tucker asked.

"All 3!" Sam said.

Danny looked around his house-sized room bewilderedly.

"It's on the door," Sam said, reading his pale face like a book. Sam laughed as Danny slapped himself on the forehead.

"My Uncle is the boss of a world-wide organization," Sam explained. "He's not exactly a pauper."

Danny and Tucker nodded in obvious agreement. Sam led an exciting life. Little did they know that it was about to get a whole lot more exciting...

"Sam, would you do me a favor and meet me at Indoor Pool #3?" Uncle Jerry asked his niece at dinner that night. Sam nodded in reply as she stuffed her face with mashed potatoes. Uncle Jerry grinned. This would work out fine. Danny and Tucker glanced at each other bewilderedly. Sam took a break from the mashed potatoes and glanced at Uncle Jerry.

"Hey Uncle Jerry, would you mind telling Danny, Tuck, and I about Beverly Hills High?" Sam asked.

"Yes, of course. Its quality is fabulous, and the courtyard is beautiful. You'll really enjoy it there!" Uncle Jerry said. "Just be ready to leave around seven o' clock."

"Any idea who my student buddies will be?" Tucker asked.

"Actually, yes. A fourteen-year-old freshman girl named Alexandra, or Alex," Uncle Jerry told him. Tucker punched one fist into the air.

"Hello, new girlfriend!" he said. Sam and Danny laughed at him. Yes, that was their Tucker... always looking around for a girlfriend.


	3. Meeting Ginger

Totally Phantom

A Danny Phantom/Totally Spies crossover fanfiction

Chapter 3

"Sam, I am amazed at how cool your Uncle is!" Danny said as the three walked down the hallway towards their rooms. Tucker nodded in agreement and Sam smirked boastfully.

"Er, Sam? Any idea how to get to our rooms?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker, you make two lefts and a right and your rooms are down the hall. Danny, you make a right, a left, and a right and your rooms are at the very end of the hall. See you guys in the morning!" Sam said. "Oh, and if you get lost, just call me on one of the communicators in one of the rooms in that hallway."

Sam arrived at the indoor pool at exactly 8pm. Uncle Jerry was sitting on a pool chair in the corner of the large, fairly noisy room.

"Glad you could make it, Sam! I believe you know why I have requested your presence," he said.

"Oh, right, I'm supposed to be a super-spy or something," Sam said _sarcastically_.

"Very good!" Uncle Jerry exclaimed.

Sam gasped and fainted, accidentally falling into the pool. Two seconds later, she surfaced, grasping the edge, and spitting a stream of water from her mouth. She gaped at Uncle Jerry as if he was insane. Which he was, but that's an entirely different story.

"I'm serious, Sam. As you know, I am head of WOOHP," Jerry said, as if stating the obvious. Jerry sighed, seeing Sam's completely blank face.

"Do you mean to say that you have no idea what I'm talking about?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, I don't! You told everyone that you worked for a hotel!" Sam said as she climbed out of the pool.

Jerry's face went purple. Sam gazed at her fingernails.

"You know, the color of your face right now would make a really cool shade of nail polish," Sam commented absentmindedly. Jerry stood up from his chair and _literally_ dragged Sam into the room next door.

Sam gasped, blinked, rubbed her eyes, and blinked at the room in front of her. It was a training room.

A young girl stood in a corner. She had long goldenrod hair tied up in pigtails with magenta ribbon, sparkling magenta eyes (not very normal), and looked to be about eleven-years-old. She grinned at Sam.

"You must be the replacement!" the girl exclaimed. Her voice was a tiny bit high-pitched.

"Sam, I'd like you to meet my grand-daughter, Ginger. Ginger, this is your 'Aunt' Sam," Jerry said, putting an arm around the girl's shoulders. Ginger extended a hand to Sam, who hesitantly took it and shook it. _(A/N: Crud, that rhymed.)_

"It's nice to finally meet you, Aunt Sam!" Ginger said happily.

Jerry looked at his watch. Then he reached into a wardrobe on one side of the large room and took out a lilac spy suit (with a black belt), and handed it to Sam.

"This is your spy suit, Sam. Since it's getting late, I suggest you go to your room, try it on, and then go to bed. Tell me how it fits in the morning. Oh, and do not even breathe one word about this meeting to your friends," Jerry commanded. Sam nodded and went to the door. She paused for a moment, and then turned back to Jerry and Ginger.

"Ginger, why weren't you at dinner?" Sam asked.

"My rooms are on this floor, so I eat in the dining room down the hall," Ginger answered. Sam nodded again and left the room in a slight daze.

In the meanwhile, Danny's throat begged him for water _("water... water...")_. He hoped that he could remember where the dining room was. As he walked down the hallway, he found Sam, looking rather disturbed as she walked. She glanced at Danny for a moment, then fainted.


	4. Nothing Special

Totally Phantom

A Danny Phantom/Totally Spies crossover fanfiction

Chapter 4

Danny was quick to catch Sam in his arms, but then heard Tucker's footsteps echoing throughout the formerly quiet hallway. Danny quickly dropped Sam, who had regained consciousness while still in Danny's arms, let out a screech of surprise and pain she hit the floor. Sam stood up and stomped on Danny's feet, quite hard.

"OW!" Danny shouted.

"Welcome to my world!" exclaimed Tucker.

Ginger stepped out of the shadows and looked Danny straight in the eye.

"Ginger!" Sam exclaimed, surprised.

"Are you my uncle?" she asked Danny.

Tucker slapped Danny on the back and laughed.

"I really thought you'd tell me when you were getting married!" Tucker said.

Danny and Sam both chose one of Tucker's feet and stomped on it HARD, causing Tucker to SCREAM in pain. Sam turned back to Ginger to correct her, but found her gone. Danny scratched his head awkwardly in confusion.

"I'll explain tomorrow," Sam called over her shoulder as she ran off.

Ginger stood in one of her bedrooms, staring at herself in the mirror. She had just taken out the outfit she'd worn when she'd been created. It actually looked pretty good on her... besides that splatter of blood on her left sleeve.


	5. Ginger's LifeStory

Totally Phantom

A Danny Phantom/Totally Spies crossover fanfiction

She could remember the incident so clearly.

_FLASHBACK_

It was a cool midsummer's eve, a full moon peeking up from behind a still forest.

She was given a stale slice of bread from the orphanage owner, then the kitchen door slammed in her face. Her blue eyes couldn't hold in the tears much longer. They flowed out evenly, streaming down her bony cheeks. She didn't bother to brush them away, but instead just let them fall. She buried her face in her hard, lumpy pillow and cried herself to sleep.

The next day, a gruff gray-haired man, with fire-filled eyes and red skin, entered the orphanage and pointed a bony hand at Ginger.

"I want," he said slowly, "that girl."

Ginger bit her lip. She didn't want to go with that man. She had always dreamed of a tall, skinny, gray-haired man with mischievous, twinkling eyes, like Santa on a diet. The man laid several bills on the table without taking his eyes off Ginger. He grabbed onto her hand, his skin dry and rough. He threw her into a cramped road-buggy and drove off.

They reached a dark, small house. When they entered, Ginger was surprised to see that it was a laboratory of some sort. The man hooked Ginger up to a large metal device and pressed a glowing red button. Ginger began to spin rapidly. The coarse metals scraped against her arm and made it bleed, causing her to wince in pain. Her blue eyes began to glow a distant magenta. As suddenly as it had all started, it had stopped.

Ginger closed her eyes and wished with all her heart that she was back at the orphanage. Anything was better than this. She felt the room spin, and suddenly, she was back at the orphanage.

The man she had always dreamed of stood in front of her and smiled. He then picked her up in his arms, paid for her, and the two left together.

That man had died from brain cancer, and she didn't have a mother. So now she lived with her grandfather, Jerry.

_Back to reality_

Ginger sighed. A single, crystalline tear slid down her cheek as she lay down on her soft warm bed. Instantly, she was off to dreamland... or maybe nightmare land....


End file.
